<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping It Under the Desk by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236290">Keeping It Under the Desk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Making Friends, Paranormal, Trick or Treat: Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has no idea that one of his co-workers has a gift for seeing spirits until an all-too-familiar figure starts following him around the office.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping It Under the Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/gifts">Othalla</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron didn’t tell anyone when he’d begun seeing the ghosts.  At first they were old Swanson relations, and he’d spent his time asking them for woodworking tips, or learning how they cooked a perfect beef stew back ye olden days.  As with most things he experienced, it was a private matter that he vowed to share with no one else.</p><p>Being followed around the town by a miniature pony with no sense of direction or propriety, however, wasn’t easy to ignore, and was in fact grinding his gears.  </p><p>He tried to ignore the horse as it clip-clopped behind him all day.  He tried to keep the sound of his shuffling out of his mind.   But Ron’s willpower-iron as it was – could not be completely preserved in the presence of the tiny horse.</p><p>He ducked under his desk and addressed the pony, which lay against his feet like a loyal dog, tail flicking peacefully.  “As much as I appreciate what you’ve done for this town I would like you to get off of my foot.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve been seeing Li’l Sebastian too?” Ron looked up in alarm as Jerry entered his office with a thick ream of files in his hand.  </p><p>“I…well, yes,” Ron said, making it sound like a very normal occurrence, to be haunted by a ghost horse.  “I don’t suppose you suffer from the same affliction?” </p><p>“Every day!” Jerry said merrily, bending down and patting the horse atop its transparent head.  “I don’t know what the little guy wants from us, but he seems to have some kinda unfinished business.   I just haven’t figured out how to get him to explain what it is yet.  It’s much easier when it’s a human being.”  He said it so calmly and so naturally that Ron felt his jaw tick.  </p><p>“And you believe he wants us to work together?”</p><p>“Well, he did manage to find the only two people who can see ghosts in the entire Pawnee Parks Department,” said Jerry, beaming.  </p><p>Ron, in spite of himself, smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm.  Jerry was a nice guy – a smart guy – and he didn’t often give him credit when they were so deeply embroiled in the messiness of their day to day working life.</p><p>It was nice not to be alone with his secret – and with the stubborn horse that was now nibbling at the tips of his fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>